Rocky Zuma and chompy, love makes it weird
by Olivier du 87
Summary: Zuma Rocky and chompy decide to play hide and seek Zuma and rocky are so in love that they forgot their best friend who was hidden will he succeed in finding her and especially will chompy succeed in forgiving them for forgetting her to you to find out.


Note:

here's a disgusting new paw patrol story. This story contains a lot of sex sensitive soul abstain don't complain if you don't and my stories because the content was too dirty that's the point of this story it's dirty and disgusting content and I think it's pretty good it's not one of my best stories but I still hope you like it.

Summing :

Zuma Rocky and chompy decide to play hide and seek Zuma and rocky are so in love that they forgot their best friend who was hidden will he succeed in finding her and especially will chompy succeed in forgiving them for forgetting her to you to find out.

Story:

it was a sunny day at Adventure Bay all the puppies were having fun Rocky playing with chompy and Zuma.

one thing chompy didn't know is that Rocky and zuma are a couple and that he was doing sexual things with them.

Rocky: What can we play now.

Zuma: Let's play hide-and-seek.

chompy barks with joy.

Rocky: All right you guys go hide and I'll go look for you.

Zuma and Chompy have gone into hiding Zuma went upstairs to the Belvedere and Chompy went to hide behind a tree.

Rocky to count to 50 and start sniffing the ground he found the scent of zuma he went towards the Belvedere he felt the smell upstairs and he and goes up with the elevator once arrived upstairs he started looking for several minutes all around him until he found Zuma hung on the bar the fireman or goes down Ryder to go to his quad.

I found you, honey.

Zuma: Well come on my love, you're really good at hide-and-seek.

Rocky: I'll help you out. It can't be easy to hold on to that bar.

Zuma: It's true that I'm getting tired from hanging here for several minutes.

Rocky hasn't got his paw to pull Zuma up, so Zuma was on top of Rocky.

Both puppies start to blush and their penises start to harden.

Zuma: Sorry darling, but tonight we can still have our little date.

Rocky: Of course honey you know I love my little date tonight.

The two puppies had forgotten who he had chomped who was still hiding.

What do we do now, honey.

Zuma: But you're sure we didn't forget anything.

I don't think so.

Zuma: You're right and let's do some tug-of-war now.

Let's go.

Rocky and Zuma went down to get the tug-of-war and have some fun.

chompy was always behind his tree waiting for rocky and Zuma.

several players passed by as the night began to dawn and chompy was asleep behind the tree waiting.

rocky and zuma were quite tired so they went to rocky's puppy house and we talked a bit.

Zuma: what are we doing tonight Rocky we suck each other's dicks or fuck each other.

Rocky: wait zuma I think we forgot about chompy he's probably outside waiting for us we have to go get him.

Zuma: Oh no, we forgot him. You're right, we have to go get him.

rocky and zuma his way out of rocky's puppy house and pick up chompy for half an hour.

Zuma and Rocky found chompy behind a sleeping tree and were reassured to see that their best friend was still here.

Rocky: chompy wake up. rocky said rocky patting his friend's shoulder.

chompy wakes up and lives his best friend. he starts licking his face and slowly moves closer to his feet.

When Rocky feels Chompy's tongue touch his face he starts to laugh a little but when he feels it on his feet, Rocky starts to get a little erection and has an idea.

when chompy sees what he's doing, he pulls back right away and starts going soft to avoid getting angry.

Rocky gets up and says

Rocky: chompy wait in my puppy house I have to discuss something with Zuma.

chompy was a little stressed out he thought rocky wanted to talk to zuma to tell him that he couldn't stand to have his feet licked.

Chompy's headed over to Rocky's puppy house and wait.

Rocky: Zuma I think to make it up to us maybe we should invite him on one of our dates because he gives me a little erection when he licks my feet.

Zuma: I think you're right, I have a good mind to get a little erection myself.

Rocky and Zuma went to Rocky's puppy house where chompy was waiting for them he was really afraid that his master would argue with him for licking his feet so instead he locked the door of the puppy house with Zuma inside and rocky started to say.

Rocky: we're sorry we forgot about you we were thinking about something else and we completely forgot that you were also playing with us so to make up for that we wanted to know if you wanted to go on a special date.

chompy and a little confused.

Rocky starts to lie down and say.

Come on, you can lick my feet.

chompy was very surprised but he was happy to know that his master was not going to argue with him and wanted to get his feet licked so chompy goes in front of Rocky's feet and starts licking them.

Rocky starts to enjoy your penis very gently and your penis starts to come out and harden.

chompy liked to lick Rocky's feet so much that his penis was starting to grow and get bigger too.

when Rocky's penis and it's big and hard enough he winked A zuma to tell him to push Chompy's mouth on his penis.

Chompy was very surprised he didn't expect to have to suck his master's cock.

After a few seconds he lends himself to the game and sucks his master's cock.

Rocky is getting stronger and stronger and loves to get sucked.

Zuma doesn't know why he wants to suck his cock but he decides to go under chompy and to start sucking his cock.

Zuma how to suck chompy's cock and finds a lot of pleasure sucking his cock.

Chompy also enjoyed sucking his master's dick because of the sensation Zuma gave on his penis.

A few minutes passed and Chompy sucked Rocky's cock and Zuma sucked Chompy's.

Rocky's starting to feel the urge to cum.

Rocky: I'm going to ejaculate soon. he says before he stuck his penis deep into chompy's mouth so that the tip of his penis was in chompy's throat and he how to ejaculate which forces chompy to swallow rocky's semen.

chompy loved that feeling that makes him ejaculate in Zuma's mouth as well. Zuma also swallows Chompy's sperm and in his turn he ejaculates on the other two puppies.

The 3 puppies go on and already you are for a few seconds and then they are go Did you like it, Chompy?

chompy nods his head to say yes.

Zuma: We're sorry we forgot about you. I hope you don't and we talk a little bit.

chompy jumps on Zuma and starts sucking his dick to tell him he accepted their apology.

Zuma starts to cum chompy sucking his dick really fast to prove to him that he was happy.

zuma begins to feel a new urge to ejaculate.

Zuma: Oh yeah, keep going chompy I'm gonna come soon.

on these words Zuma pushes his penis all the way into chompy's mouth so that the tip of zuma's penis and into chompy's throat which again forms chompy swallows zuma's sperm.

the pleasure lasts several seconds before zuma pulls his penis out of Chompy's mouth.

Rocky saw the whole scene and he was happy that chompy wasn't sad and that he liked to do these things with him and Zuma.

chompy turn his head and he licks rocky's face with the smell of rocky's and Zuma's sperm mixed together.

Rocky: Gently chompy you have the smell of my sperm and Zuma's sperm.

chompy stops licking rocky and sits down.

Zuma: Bye. I'm tired. Let's get some sleep, sweetie.

Rocky: I'm tired too. Do you want to sleep with us, Chompy?

Chompy nods his head to say yes.

The three puppies huddled together and went to sleep and had a very good night's sleep. They were very happy with their threesome and digested everything they swallowed.

THE END.


End file.
